


Late Night Panic

by harvestleaves



Series: Take My Breath Away [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Asthma, Buck has an asthma attack, Christopher is a Sweetheart, M/M, Worried Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: After Buck has gotten over being sick, he wakes up while spending the night at Eddie’s in the middle of an asthma attack.





	Late Night Panic

Buck groaned softly as he woke up in Eddie’s arms, blinking groggily at the clock that read 1 AM and frowned, curious as to what could have possibly woken him up. Inhaling a shaky breath, Buck moved to sit up and slid out of bed to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. His throat felt like he had to cough and he waited until the door was closed behind him before he let the coughs break free, feeling the tightness in his chest building as he shuffled to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from above the sink, Buck filled it with water and took a sip from it. Choking on it mid-swallow, he tightly gripped the counter as he started to cough again, deep chesty coughs that made his chest feel like it was tightening up.

Buck’s eyes widened in panic as he tried catching his breath, his brain fully registering that it was his asthma that had woken him up. He continued to cough until he heard slippers shuffling across the floor and turned to see Christopher in the doorway.

“H-hey buddy. Wh-why’re you a-awake?”Buck wheezed out with a raised eyebrow at Christopher.

“I heard you coughin’ an’ I got worried,” Christopher yawned as he reached up to rub at his sleepy eyes. “Do you need me to get dad? Where’s your med’cine?”

“N-no. D-don’t wake your dad. J-just give me a minute t-to catch my br-breath,” Buck wheezed as he moved to the table to sit down with his glass of water, not noticing Christopher make his way back down the hallway to wake up Eddie.

Pressing a hand to his chest, Buck coughed breathlessly a few more times before he took a ragged inhale and blinked back a few tears as he felt a warm hand start to rub soothing circles on his upper back.

“Buck? Breathe honey. Did you bring your inhaler with you?”Eddie’s voice was soothing as Buck looked up at his boyfriend with another wheeze before he shook his head. “Shit. Lemme go check the bedroom, I might have one of your spares in my nightstand. Chris? Can you keep Buck company buddy?”

“Yeah, I can watch Buck,” Christopher nodded as he sat down in the chair next to Buck, reaching out to hold the hand of Buck’s that wasn’t pressed to his chest and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Th-thanks buddy,” Buck wheezed out before coughing again and looking up at Eddie with wide eyes as he watched his boyfriend come back into the kitchen with his inhaler and a phone pressed to his ear before he ended the call.

“I called Bobby and Athena. We’re gonna try your inhaler, and if it doesn’t kick in, I’m gonna drop Christopher off with them before we head to the ER. We should get you a second nebulizer to keep here just in case,” Eddie thought out loud as he crouched down in front of Buck and shook the inhaler up before guiding it to his boyfriend’s lips, making a mental note of how difficult it was getting for Buck to breathe as he watched the other try to take a dose of the medication. His frown deepened when Buck started to cough only about five seconds after the puff and grabbed his phone to call for an ambulance.

“Buck? Sweetheart, I’m gonna call 911, your inhaler isn’t kicking in,” Eddie said soothingly as he tried to administer a second dose, Buck’s breathing still heavy as he managed to hold that dose a few seconds longer.

Eddie quickly dialed the number and tilted his head to hold the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he rubbed Buck’s back once more before checking the counter on the back of the inhaler. He swore softly when he heard Maddie’s voice on the other side of the phone.

“Maddie? Hey, it’s Eddie, I need an ambulance at my place. Buck woke up about fifteen minutes ago in the middle of an asthma attack and we’ve tried two doses of his inhaler, but they don’t seem to be kicking in. He’s only got about five puffs left in it,” Eddie explained, trying to keep his voice calm and even as he watched Buck panic more at the mention of his sister’s name.

“Oh my god, the ambulance will be there in about ten minutes, keep an eye on his breathing, you know the drill and when to give him more medicine. Do you have anyone that can come and watch Christopher?” Maddie asked as she grabbed her phone to text Chimney, wondering if he was maybe up to get Christopher.

“Bobby and Athena aren’t too far, I just called him to warn him I might need to drop him off, but I don’t want Buck in the ambulance by himself. I’ll call him once I get off the phone with you and have him come pick Christopher up,” Eddie said and nodded when Maddie agreed before he hung up and started to call Bobby back, relaying the information again to his boss before he finally blinked back a few tears, letting his own fear for his boyfriend creep up as he finished the call with Bobby.

“Chris? Buck’s gonna have to go to the hospital in an ambulance. My boss Bobby is gonna come and get you in about five minutes and you’re gonna stay the rest of the night with him while I sit with Buck in the ER, okay?” Eddie explained as he looked at Christopher, his heart melting when Christopher shook his head with a whimper.

“No. I wanna stay with Buck. He needs us,” Christopher pouted stubbornly with a shake of his head.

“Buddy, I know you wanna go with Buck, but you need to get some more sleep and you can’t do that in an uncomfortable hospital chair,” Eddie explained gently as he leaned down to press a kiss to Christopher’s hair before he got up to pack his son’s backpack with a change of clothes and anything else he would need.

Buck glanced down at Christopher when he saw the tears and frowned before wiping one away from his cheek. “H-hey. I’m gonna be okay, nothing I h-haven’t ha-handled before,” he reassured Christopher gently with another round of wheezy coughs before he heard Bobby knocking on the door and watched Eddie go to open it.

“Bobby, thank you so much for coming to get Chris, I didn’t want him to be alone,” Eddie explained as he ushered Bobby into the kitchen and handed him Christopher’s backpack before he crouched down to check over Buck, rubbing his back before wincing at the breathless coughs.

“Shhhh Buck, the ambulance will be here in a few minutes. I’m gonna go get Chris settled in Bobby’s car and I’ll be right back. I promise,” Eddie said gently, pressing a kiss to Buck’s sweaty forehead before he scooped Christopher up, Bobby carrying Christopher’s crutches out to his car as he held the door open for Eddie.

“Eddie, breathe. Buck is gonna be okay. Let me know when he gets discharged and I’ll be there to pick you guys up. Keep me posted on how he is,” Bobby said once Christopher was settled in the car before he pulled Eddie into a firm fatherly hug, knowing the other just needed some comfort before he had to go back to being Buck’s rock.

“Thank you again Bobby. I better get back to Buck, that’s the ambulance,” Eddie said with a nod to the sirens as Bobby got into the car and headed to his house.

Eddie waved the ambulance over when it pulled into the driveway before he headed back in to check on Buck, swearing softly when he saw that Buck’s eyelids were starting to droop from exhaustion and looked up when the paramedics gently nudged him to the side to press an oxygen mask over Bucks’s face.

“We’re gonna get him loaded up and started on a neb. His oxygen level is at 75% and we need to get him to the hospital. How much of his inhaler did he take? Are you going to be riding with him?” the paramedic asked as he turned to Eddie.

“Yeah, I’m gonna ride with him. He took about four puffs, but it wasn’t really helping. I’m not sure how long his attack was going on though before my son found him,” Eddie explained nervously as he looked over at where they were loading Buck onto a stretcher to take him to the hospital.

——————————————————————

The next ten minutes to the hospital were a blur for Eddie, his thoughts racing a mile a minute as they finally pulled up to the ER, Buck set up with his second breathing treatment, already having gotten one on the ambulance in addition to epinephrine in his IV.

“You scared me so much. I’m not gonna lie, I kinda panicked when I saw you wheezing. We really need to get you a second neb for my house,” Eddie said as he sat in the chair next to Buck, gently squeezing the hand that didn’t have an IV in it.

“Or I could, y-ya know, just m-move in,” Buck wheezed out from behind the misting mask with a shy smile to Eddie, causing Eddie to look over at Buck in surprise before he let out a small laugh, tears sparkling in his eyes as he gently kissed Buck’s hand before moving his other hand through Buck’s hair, glad that he was going to be okay….that _they_ were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, you can submit them to my [tumblr](https://harvestleaves.tumblr.com).


End file.
